


Close

by SlantedKnitting



Series: pornalot 2017 (challenges) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Edgeplay, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rope Bondage, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting
Summary: A slow, very slow, painfully slow way to spend an evening.Modern AU.





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longer version of my entry for pornathon's week 2 challenge: [Tease](http://pornalot.livejournal.com/9268.html)! The shorter version is [entry 13 here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11793834?view_full_work=true).

"I'm—"

"No," Arthur said, his voice quiet but firm. Despite his command, he didn't stop or even slow his rhythmic stroking of Merlin's cock.

"I'm too—"

_"No,"_ Arthur said again, tightening his grip.

Merlin sucked in a breath and Arthur smirked. He gave Merlin's cock a few tediously slow strokes before pumping his hand more quickly than he had in nearly an hour.

"Close, Arthur!" Merlin shouted, jerking against his restraints.

Arthur leaned in to tug on Merlin's lower lip with his teeth as he pulled his hand away. Merlin panted and groaned and whimpered, and Arthur almost ducked down to take that red, leaking cock into his mouth just to hear more of those delicious noises.

"Fuck," Merlin breathed, slumping slightly.

Arthur licked his lips and sat back on his haunches to admire the view.

Merlin's eyes were hidden behind a simple silk blindfold that had actually been a present from him to Arthur, but his full lips and long neck and slender body were on display.

He was kneeling on his extra-thick yoga mat, which was slippery with lube and precome and sweat and spit. There were ropes around his thighs and shins, keeping his legs spread and limiting his range of motion. The rope was thin, to compliment his body, but wrapped five times to make sure it held.

There were more ropes on his torso and arms, tying his hands behinds his back and framing his not insubstantial pectoral muscles in a way that kept tempting Arthur to lick and suck on his nipples.

Two thicker cords, tied to knots over Merlin's shoulder blades, were hanging from the ceiling on hooks that held innocent house plants when Merlin and Arthur had company. Today, though, it was just the two of them and their rope. The suspension lines were helping to hold Merlin upright because he tended to crumple forward when he was too close to coming, and that was no fun for either of them.

The last bit of rope was tied daintily around Merlin's waist. The two ends of the rope twisted down along the line of hair below Merlin's belly button, wrapped just once around his cock and balls, and then disappeared between his legs. Arthur had tied one knot to rest below Merlin's hole and then tied off the ends in the original loop circling Merlin's waist.

Arthur reached for that hidden knot now and dragged his fingertips over it, trusting that to be enough stimulation.

Predictably, Merlin keened. "Please," he whispered, his hips pushing forward.

Arthur bit his lip, trying not to let on how much Merlin's desperation and insatiability was turning him on. He pressed against the knot, holding the rope to Merlin's hole, and leaned in for a kiss.

Merlin moaned into the kiss and bore down as much as he could on Arthur's hand.

"Patience," Arthur teased.

Merlin huffed and frowned, his lower lip jutting out so plumply that Arthur had to nibble on it again.

"How're you feeling?" Arthur asked when he managed to convince himself to pull back.

"Fuck you," Merlin panted, grinding his hips down against Arthur's hand to get the knot rubbing against his hole.

Arthur took that hand away and threaded his fingers through Merlin's hair instead. He tilted Merlin's head back and leaned in to kiss along the straining muscles of that long, lovely neck.

"Please," Merlin ground out.

Arthur tugged on Merlin's ear with his teeth as he wrapped his hand around Merlin's cock again. Merlin groaned and rocked his hips, fucking into Arthur's fist.

Arthur allowed it for a while, enjoying himself with nibbling and licking Merlin's ears, until Merlin's moans went up in pitch.

"Be still," Arthur said, sitting back and switching hands, mostly to give Merlin one brief second of relief.

Merlin ignored the command, thrusting his hips in earnest, as if Arthur were actually going to let him come.

Arthur took his hand away.

"Fuck," Merlin spat, his cock jerking angrily.

"I told you to be still," Arthur said, fighting to keep his voice steady as he palmed his own cock. He loved it when Merlin fought back.

But Merlin knew the risks and the potential consequences of that.

Arthur leaned down to take Merlin's cock in his mouth. Merlin gasped out something so unintelligible that Arthur had to sit back up, unsure if that had been their safeword.

"Keep— _fuck_ , Arthur—keep going. Keep going, keep going, keep going," Merlin chanted, his hips rutting against nothing.

Arthur briefly contemplated getting to his feet so he could slide his cock into that pleading mouth, but instead he leaned down again and licked the crown of Merlin's cock.

Merlin moaned in appreciation and bucked a little, so Arthur pulled away.

"Be. Still," he said, pitching his voice low and growly.

Merlin whimpered but froze, his leg muscles trembling under their ropes.

Arthur moved his mouth back to Merlin's cock and carried on, stopping every time Merlin did something he didn't want.

He wasn't sure how long it went on for—his own cock was pulsing, demanding attention—but, eventually, Merlin managed a weak, "Stop."

That wasn't their safeword.

Arthur kept going, sucking on the tip of Merlin's cock and flicking his tongue against its tiny hole until he was rewarded with a few beads of precome.

"Stop, stop," Merlin said, twisting his hips. "Arthur!"

Arthur kept going, taking more of Merlin's cock into his mouth and working his throat, relishing in the way it sounded like Merlin's moans were being punched out of him.

"Close," Merlin finally warned, pulling his hips back slightly. "Close, close!"

Arthur sat up but wrapped a hand around Merlin's cock, gripping it tightly.

"No," he warned.

Merlin clamped his mouth shut, muffling his own groans as he tried to get himself back under control.

"Do you want to come?" Arthur asked, loosely stroking Merlin's cock even though it was too soon.

"Close," Merlin breathed, his shoulders straining forward against the suspension lines.

"Are you?" Arthur asked mildly, trailing the tips of his fingers along the sensitive underside of Merlin's cock.

"Close, close!" Merlin's hips slammed forward and Arthur pulled his hand away. Merlin moaned and whined, his body twisting in the restraints as he battled with himself, clearly trying to come just as much as he was trying not to.

"Good," Arthur said, pulling on his cock with one hand and his balls with the other as he watched Merlin settle down. "Do you want to watch me come?"

Merlin nodded.

Arthur got to his feet and walked across the room to their dining table, where there was a glass of water. He took a long gulp before brining it over to Merlin.

Arthur pressed the rim of the cool glass to Merlin's lips and Merlin took a few sips before closing his mouth, causing some of the water to spill onto his chest and drip down onto his cock.

Arthur returned the glass to the table before sitting back down and untying Merlin's blindfold.

Merlin waited a few seconds before opening one eye. The room was dimly lit but he'd been blindfolded for well over an hour, so it took him a minute to adjust.

"Good?" Arthur asked.

Merlin glared, his jaw set.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you out of it."

With that, Arthur wrapped his right hand around his cock, reached out to wrap his left around Merlin's, and began jerking them both in sync.

Merlin and Arthur had never had the same rhythm or speed preferences, though, and Merlin grew frustrated within seconds.

"Come on," Merlin said, rocking his hips to try to get Arthur to go faster.

Arthur immediately pulled his hand away. "Stop that."

Merlin huffed and then went very still, presenting a perfect picture of submission. Arthur didn't believe that for a second, but he reached for Merlin's cock again, anyway.

"Yeah," Merlin sighed when Arthur began stroking him a little more quickly. "Fuck yeah."

"Do you want to come together?" Arthur asked, his eyes fixed on Merlin's cock.

"Yeah," Merlin sighed, his head lolling forward as Arthur worked him over.

"Do you want to come on me?"

Merlin nodded, his shoulders struggling forward.

"Are you close?"

"Fucking close, please, please—no!" Merlin cried out as Arthur tore his hand away.

Arthur groaned, watching Merlin's face twist with the sudden shock of denial, and came all over Merlin's twitching cock.

"Arthur," Merlin pleaded, straining hard against his ropes in an attempt to get closer. "Arthur, please—please, come on, please let me come, please, please… fuck me, please, _please_ Arthur!"

Arthur grinned and closed his eyes as the last of his orgasm pulsed through him.

"Please, please," Merlin whispered, evidently recognizing the end of their game. "Please… please?"

Arthur surged forward for a kiss and was met with desperate, hungry lips. He kept his own soft and slow and light, and eventually Merlin adjusted to match him.

"Tomorrow," Arthur promised, holding Merlin's face in his hands and pressing another gentle kiss to those delectably full lips.

"I don't believe you," Merlin said, his cock still hard and dripping precome onto the yoga mat, but the rest of his body limp and resigned.

"Probably wise."

Merlin narrowed his eyes. "Fuck you, Pendragon."

Arthur smirked. "Maybe. If you're lucky. If you're a good, loyal, obedient sub." Arthur dragged his thumb across Merlin's lower lip as he spoke.

Merlin took the bait and bit him.

Arthur chuckled and got to his feet, tugging his hand free of Merlin's teeth. "Not a very good sub at all. Luckily for you, I'm in a forgiving mood, so I'll go run the bath. You can let yourself of those ropes, right?" he asked, backing away.

"Do I look like a bloody escape artist?" Merlin called after him.


End file.
